looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Eligible Bachelors
Plot The neighborhood’s most annoying bachelorette, Lola Bunny, ends a bidding war for Bugs when she puts $100,000 on the table. She takes Bugs and flies him to Paris to see the Louvre, Eiffel Tower and Versailles, hoping the City of Lights will lead to amour. Daffy is a much cheaper date, and Granny bids on him so she can have some help cleaning her attic. She regales the reluctant duck with tales of her time in Paris during World War II, and Daffy is riveted. Cast Quotes *'Bugs': "Literacy" is the ability to read and write. Daffy: Ohhh! Then, count me in! "O-N" In! *'Lola': A hundred thousand dollars! (everyone gasps) Lola: Bun-Bun! I'm back! Bugs: Lola? Porky: Sold! Lola: I'm back in your life! At least for one day, but you can't say no because it's for a good cause; Littering! *'Granny': Oh, my bachelor. Daffy: Knock off the pleasantries, grandma. Let's get this date over with. So what's the plan? Dinner, movie, moonlight stroll on the beach? Granny: I thought we'd clean out my attic. Daffy: Clean your attic?! What's romantic about that? Granny: I'm a ninety-year-old woman, get your mind out of the gutter! *(The scene switches to Bugs' house and knocking is heard) Bugs: Coming! (knocking continues) Bugs: I said I'm coming! (door bell rings, knocking continues, and a mega phone starts blaring) Bugs: Oh, brother. (Bugs opens the door to find Lola) Lola: Oh! You're home! Bugs: Yes, Lola. I'm home. Lola: But not for long, because you're going to Paris, France! Bugs: What? Lola: For our date! We're going to Paris, you know, the city of Lourve! Bugs: No, no, no, no, no. That's not a date. A date is dinner at a restaurant. Lola: So, we'll have dinner at a restaurant in Paris! *(Bugs and Lola are on the plane) Lola: Ugh, I'm so bored. I've read all of my magazines, I've answered the crossword. (Bugs looks at Lola's crossword puzzle to find out she only got one word right) Lola: I ate all of my peanuts, I ate all of your peanuts. (chuckles) I peed four times. Oh, I feel like I've been on this plane forever. Pilot: Flight Attendants, please prepare the cabin for takeoff! *'Lola': (to Bugs) That's what I love about you! That and your smile. (Bugs scowls) Lola: And your frown. (Bugs stops frowning) Lola: And that in between smile and frown face! *'Daffy': (to Granny) Did they kill you?! They killed you, didn't they?! (Granny glares at Daffy) Daffy: What? It's a legitimate question! *'Lola': Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! It's the Lourve! I love the Lourve, oh, I am a Lourve lover! You can't help but fall in love when you're at the Lourve, surrounded by so many beautiful things! Beautiful, expensive things. The Lourve is the most incredible place in the world! (the scene shifts inside the Lourve) Lola: The Lourve is an art museum? I thought it was a mall... Oh well, when in Rome. *(Bugs and Lola stand before the Eiffle Tower) Lola: Stonehenge... one of the oldest structures in the world. Bugs: Lola. Lola: Was it the Druids who built it, or aliens? The world will never know. Bugs: It's the Eiffle Tower... Lola: The world... will never... know. *(Bugs and Lola find the Versailles) Lola: Wow... the White House. Bugs: Lola. Lola: I thought it would be more white, and a little more house looking. *'Sylvester': (to Tweety) Well, can you at least tell me if you're a boy or a girl? (Tweety whispers in Sylvester's ear) Sylvester: Huh, I was wrong. Trivia *Phyllis, from Members Only, appears at the Bachelor Bidding. *This is the second episode where a main character goes out of the USA on episode, since Devil Dog. *Granny is revealed to have been a WAAC spy in World War II in this episode. *Granny is revealed to be 90 years old in this episode. *This is the fourth time and third time in a row the Merrie Melody did not feature in this episode. *Granny's World War II flashbacks may be a homage or reference to the Looney Tunes World War II propaganda cartoons (which mostly featured Daffy Duck or Bugs Bunny as the protagonist of each propaganda short such as Plane Daffy, Draftee Daffy, Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips, Herr Meets Hare, Scrap Happy Daffy or Daffy the Commando). *Granny's physical appearance during her flashback almost mirrors how Disney's version of Cinderella appeared before she became a princess. *At the end of Members Only, Lola left Bugs at the altar for Pepe Le Pew, but it's possible they broke up some time later since Lola is still attracted to Bugs. Lola also referenced her previous breakup with Bugs at the bachelor auction. *This episode also reveals how Granny met Tweety when she attempted to send a packagy by Tweety himself. They quickly shared a bond when Tweety had rescued Granny from falling to her death. *Bugs referenced the time Daffy went to jail for littering in The Jailbird and Jailbunny, which was the second time someone mentioned Daffy going to jail. *The Wilhelm scream was heard when a soldier was knocked out the blimp. *Sylvester finds out Tweety's gender in this episode. *This is the first episode that Bugs and Lola kiss on a date and also the first time Bugs enjoys a date with Lola than the one they had on Members Only. *This Episode Is A Banned Cartoon That Was WWII *Private Snafu Was A Spy In WWII In These Shorts And However,Granny Appeared In This Episode Because Snafu Did Not Appear In This Episode. Goofs *World War II Granny has five fingers on each hand, while the present Granny has four. Gallery Image:Bachelors1.jpg|Daffy dances at the bachelor bidding. Image:Bachelors5.jpg|Bugs and Lola in Paris. Image:Bachelors7.jpg|Daffy asks Granny what happens next in her story. Image:Blunderland.jpg| Image:Snapshot20110708011622.png|A painting of Bugs and Lola riding a moped. Image:Snapshot20110708011617.png|A painting of Bugs and Lola at a café. Image:Snapshot20110708011610.png|Bugs and Lola go sight seeing. Image:Snapshot20110708011558.png|The painter paints a picture of Lola and Bugs together. Image:Snapshot20110708011431.png|Lola romantically stares at Bugs. Image:Snapshot20110708011427.png|Bugs romantically stares at Lola as well. Image:Snapshot20110708011352.png|The two holding hands. Image:Snapshot20110708011326.png| Image:Snapshot20110708011246.png|Tweety saving younger Granny in the flashback. Image:Snapshot20110708011211.png|Young Granny hanging off of the Eiffel Tower. Image:Snapshot20110708011052.png|Tweety goes to save her. Image:Snapshot20110708011045.png|Tweety has been revealed to be the messenger bird. Image:Snapshot20110708011019.png| Image:Snapshot20110708010929.png| Image:Snapshot20110708010835.png Image:Snapshot20110708010720.png Image:Snapshot20110708010642.png Image:Snapshot20110708010620.png Image:Snapshot20110708010614.png Image:Snapshot20110708010534.png Image:Snapshot20110708010511.png Image:Snapshot20110708010505.png Image:Snapshot20110708010454.png Image:Snapshot20110708010444.png Image:Snapshot20110708010420.png Image:Snapshot20110708010322.png Image:Snapshot20110708010258.png Image:Snapshot20110708010224.png Image:Snapshot20110708010207.png Image:Snapshot20110708010146.png Image:Snapshot20110708010051.png Image:Snapshot20110708010046.png Image:Snapshot20110708010020.png Image:Snapshot20110708010016.png Image:Snapshot20110708010014.png Image:Snapshot20110708005931.png Image:Snapshot20110708005928.png Image:Snapshot20110708005922.png Image:Snapshot20110708005850.png Image:Snapshot20110708005835.png Image:Snapshot20110708005823.png Image:Snapshot20110708011817.png Image:Snapshot20110708011805.png Image:Snapshot20110708011801.png Image:Snapshot20110708011732.png Image:Snapshot20110708013507.png|Tweety tells Sylvester his gender. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes